<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dead Room by KaleidoScopeOfIce, MidnightOcean12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636265">The Dead Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce'>KaleidoScopeOfIce</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightOcean12/pseuds/MidnightOcean12'>MidnightOcean12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Antisepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Character Death, Corpses, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Vore, Morgue setting, Mutilation, Sharing a Body, body examination, corpse examination, horror themes, implied vore, swallowed alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightOcean12/pseuds/MidnightOcean12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new corpse to be examined, and Schneep is all too eager to get started.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dead Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend came up with the idea for this collab, inspired by the horror game "The Mortuary Assistant" that Jack played on his channel back in February 2020.  This one definitely contains spooky vibes.  Still kicking myself in the groin for not posting this on Halloween...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henrik sighed hard, wiping his forehead with the back of his wrist. The morgue was exceptionally warm for some reason and he was awaiting on his last cadaver of the evening. The report on his clipboard told him a male, 30 years of age, passed away in his sleep suddenly and the family demanded answers. No criminal investigations were underway to Henrik’s knowledge; the lad was young and healthy, based on the medical records provided by his family. They couldn’t understand why he would just suddenly keel over. </p><p>There was only one way to find out. </p><p>That’s when the elevator Henrik was waiting in front of dinged and opened, a gurney appearing in front of him being pushed by his assistant. The familiar plastic scraping against the mattress rang in his ears as the bed was pushed forward. The plastic was dark, almost black as night, about 6 feet in length. This lad was tall. </p><p>“Where do you want him, doc?” his intern asked. </p><p>“Follow me,” Henrik gestured as they walked down the hallway to his autopsy room. It was basically another home away from home for Henrik.  As morbid as it was, the doctor felt most safe and comfortable in his autopsy room.  Most days when he did his work, he'd brew himself a cup of fresh coffee, turn on his playlist of Chopin, and enjoy taking his time on examining whichever body he had.  It was almost...peaceful.  Some may find it disturbing, but Henrik honestly could care less.  He was rather anxious to run the autopsy on this unfortunate fellow as soon as possible.  Finding answers were rewarding, especially when he could determine the cause of death.  His intern followed him obediently into his autopsy room, wheeling the corpse in and helping him set it down onto the main examination table.</p><p>“Thank you, Ethan. Why don’t you go home for the night, yeah? Call it a day,” Henrik offered the young man with a smile as he washed his hands in the large basin before putting on some gloves.</p><p>“Are you sure, doc? I don’t mind hanging around for a while. I am here to learn after all,” Ethan lightly protested.</p><p>“I’m sure. You’ve learned enough for today.”</p><p>“...Well, alrighty, I’ll be back bright and early then!” he said excitedly, making Henrik chuckle.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Go get some sleep,” Henrik said again, before he placed his blue mask over his face, walking up to the body bag on his table. </p><p>“Sure thing, doc. Have a good night!” Ethan called over his shoulder before he walked through the open door, letting it click behind him.</p><p>Henrik grinned, listening as Ethan left.  Alright, time to get to work.  But first...coffee.  The doctor brewed himself a new cup, plucking out one of his favorite mugs from the top shelf of a cabinet.  As he waited for the coffee to brew, he took this time to unzip the body bag.  He did it slowly, from the top, all the way to the bottom where the zipper finally ended.  Reaching his fingers in, Henrik delicately pried open the bag, and was greeted by the still face of a young man. His hair was as dark brown as his own coffee, Fair skinned, a well trimmed beard, thicker on his chin and under, runner’s build; no wonder his family was concerned. His body was in pristine condition. This man looked more like a child at best! Not a single blemish was anywhere to be seen. That is...except the long scar running across the front of his throat. He looked so peaceful, though. Henrik was glad that he didn’t seem to suffer much. Only this procedure would tell for sure. Henrik sighed again, turning to go fetch his cup of coffee. Straight black with two sugars. Simple. Plus he needed all the caffeine he could possibly need for this. It was going to be a long night. As he stirred in his sugars, hearing the clinking of his spoon against the ceramic...Henrik suddenly heard the bag just barely rustle.  He froze, and quickly looked over his shoulder.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Huh, maybe there was a small breeze due to the AC kicking on?  Henrik shrugged his shoulders and got to work.  He carefully shuffled the body out of the bag entirely, wishing to have full access to the corpse.  But he couldn't take his eyes off of the scar on the young man's neck.  It looked like it had been from an old, self-inflicted wound.  Did this man have suicidal tendencies in the past?  Now that Henrik thought about it, maybe this man overdosed on medication, and that was how he fell asleep and never woke up.  But Henrik knew that in order to confirm his theory, he'd have to open up the corpse and examine the contents of the man's stomach, or at least what's left in there. Henrik reaches over to grab the scalpel from his tray, getting lost in the shininess of the blade before turning back to his cadaver. The dead man didn’t move, eyes closed, lips sealed shut as the light brightened his preset fair skin. It was almost a shame Henrik was about to maim this healthy body, porcelain skin, albeit a patch of hair collecting on his still chest. Henrik steadied his own breathing, keeping his hand calm and still, and very carefully started making the incision below the collar bone, creating a sort of 'Y' shape across the chest.  He then effortlessly dragged the scalpel down the corpse's front, all the way down to the pelvis.  Henrik would never get over how easy something like this could be done.  To just simply slice open a body so fluidly without making a mess.  Speaking of messes, though it was an easy task, he had to make sure he didn't nick anything vital, or else he would truly have a blood bath on his hands. Once the incisions were made, Henrik pulled the blade free from the man’s stomach, resting it on a towel. He grabbed some forceps and a pair of rings to help separate the skin when it was time. </p><p><i>Rustle rustle</i> </p><p>The sound of the bag moving again caught his attention, his head whipping back towards the noise. Nothing was amiss. The body laid cold and still on the table. Maybe Henrik was just tired, probably hallucinating from the lack of sleep he’s been getting lately. Henrik shook his head clear, returning to the side of the younger man, and placed the metal tongs between the flaps of skin on his torso, ready to spread. Henrik carefully pried the skin apart, opening the cadaver little by little as he moved the tongs down the clean cut. Making sure to spectate the fat, he pushed the tongs open, opening the body more and more until he finally came to the top of the pelvis. After carefully placing the instrument aside, he inserted his fingers back into the stomach and pulled the flaps open with his fingers, being sure to move the skin and muscles aside, letting the organs come into view. To anyone, it would be a rather gruesome sight to witness, but for Henrik, it was just another procedure.  What he was looking for now was any signs of abnormalities or infection in the organs.  Specifically, he wished to check the stomach to confirm his theory if this man had overdosed on drugs.  Even if drugs had been taken and already dissolved by the stomach acid, Henrik knew that he would still find traces of them, albeit small.  First off, he started with taking samples.  Delicately slicing open the intestinal tract and the esophagus, he then swabbed the areas, picking up samples and depositing them into individual sealed bags for study.  He then went to the corpse's mouth, wishing to open it up and check to see if there were any traces of drugs on the man's tongue. Henrik gasped silently when he gazed upon the man’s teeth. His canines were abnormally long, pointy, and could do some serious damage if he were to be bitten by him. But Henrik knew he was dead; there was no possibility of that happening. It was just scary to think about. He almost didn’t want to put his fingers in there. Henrik shook the image loose in his head, holding the jaws open with a huff. “C’mon, Schneeplestein. Concentrate!” he said to himself harshly, forcing his finger behind the top and bottom teeth. He quickly grabbed the cotton bud and swabbed the purplish tongue, trying to gather any remnants of what was left there. He stroked the tonsils, the back of the tongue, and his inner cheeks. Mission accomplished, Henrik pulled the swab free, studying it with his eyes before dropping it into another small, labeled baggie. Henrik sighed internally, pulling his fingers out of the mouth successfully, turning away from the corpse to grab another surgical tool. He was going to open the stomach next. </p><p>But his hallucinations were starting to come back again...this time...he heard a small giggle.</p><p>It sent chills down his spine, and now Henrik was questioning whether these were just hallucinations, or if he was actually going insane.  He looked over his shoulder again, and once more, nothing was amiss...</p><p>...Except for one thing.</p><p>The corpse was...<i>smiling.</i></p><p>Wait...was it?  Had it always been smiling this whole time?  Henrik, still tightly gripping his selected tool, walked back over to the body and looked closer.  Indeed the corpse was smiling.  It was a small grin though.  How had Henrik not noticed that before?  His eye twitched, and he shivered.  He didn't like that.  The doctor gently pulled the corners of the mouth down, back into a neutral expression. Satisfied with the repositioning of the dead man’s mouth, Henrik stood up again with a huff. “You do that again, and I’ll sew your mouth in place.” Henrik must’ve been really losing it to say that out loud to a corpse. He was glad no one was around to hear him. He returned to his work, digging through the gore until he found the young man’s stomach. It was a healthy looking organ, nothing out of place. No ulcers, no burns. It wasn’t a good sign, but it kept him further from the truth behind this man’s death. ...What was this patient’s name, again? It wasn’t usually like Henrik to forget; maybe the smirk had him too much on edge. He shook his head to get his mind focused before looking away and grabbing the clipboard. When he turned back, he nearly screamed in fright. </p><p>The smile had returned. Only this time...those sharp canines were protruding over the bottom lip.</p><p>To say that Henrik was very much scared was an understatement.  He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.  What the absolute fuck was going on?!  Now feeling unsafe, Henrik grabbed one of the sharpest tools at his disposal, and held it tightly in his hand.  As he did, he jotted down more notes, but never took his eyes off the corpse for more than a few seconds.  He could feel a cold sweat forming on his own skin, and his heart was beating hard. Just then, the lights in the morgue began flickering, throwing Henrik into brief darkness in and out. A loud humming sound filled the room and he couldn’t help but dart his eyes back and forth between the light bulbs, going brighter and brighter. Henrik turned away from the table, his mouth dropping, his heart rate increasing...</p><p>“...Impressed, doc?” A gravelly deep voice said from behind him. Henrik froze  in fear, his eyes growing huge before he turned around.</p><p>The corpse was sitting up on the table, smiling as big as ever, eyes glowing a sickly green…</p><p>Henrik immediately flattened himself against the closest wall.  His breathing rushed out, panicked, and now he was questioning reality itself.  "Wh-Wha...h-how are you...th-this isn't possible!  It's not possible!"</p><p>"Oh, it's quite possible, doc..." the seemingly once-dead 'man' replied in turn, turning his head to the side so far that his neck seemed to snap in two, before snapping back in place.</p><p>“H-How!!! What zhe fuck?!?!?” Henrik screamed before he made a dash for the door, only to be stopped by a light bulb exploding above him, glass pouring down on him. Henrik shrieked in terror, covering his head and ducking out of instinct, only stopping for a brief second.</p><p>But it was plenty of time for this <i>thing</i>--whatever the fuck it was--to make its move.</p><p>Henrik opened his eyes only to see the “man” standing in full view of him, towering over him…</p><p>Before Henrik knew it, he was forced to the ground.  His back hit the concrete painfully, and the wind was nearly knocked out of him, but on instinct he took his only weapon and sunk it deep into the attacker's neck.  Blood spurted out onto his face; spilling everywhere as he sputtered and struggled underneath the living corpse.  "GET OFF ME!!!  GET OFF!!!" Henrik screamed desperately.  He didn't know what to be more terrified of.  The fact that he was being attacked by someone who had been pronounced dead or that said corpse seemed to possess superhuman strength. The being just laughed at the doctor’s efforts, easily shaking the scalpel from his neck and effectively pinning the struggling human with one hand. It squeezed Henrik’s hands so hard the doctor felt his bones beginning to crack. </p><p>“SOMEONE! HELP ME! HELP MEEEE!” Henrik screamed loudly, knowing it was no use but regardless he wanted to try. The creature above him laughed heartily, throwing its head back to the point it would’ve been broken if he were human. Henrik couldn’t explain what was happening but he knew this was a different creature of anything he’s ever dealt with...and Henrik was at its mercy.</p><p>"HA HA!  Go on and scream, doc!" the living corpse shouted with maniacal laughter.  "It makes it all the more fun for me!"</p><p>“W-What ARE you?!? What do you WANT FROM ME!!?? Let me GO!!!” Henrik tried one last time to struggle as he belted in the creature’s face. He was only awarded a broken hand for his efforts forcing a pained scream to leave his mouth. He ceased his struggling, closing his eyes and turning away from the creature, blinking back his tears. It was useless. He was helpless. He waited for what was to come when he felt the vile corpse hover closer to him, expecting a bite, or something! But it never came. It only made him whimper even more.</p><p>“I’m hungry...” the glitchy voice said in Henrik’s ear. “And you look very satisfying. Hehehehe....”</p><p>Henrik snapped his eyes open at that, looking up at sharp teeth and...black hollow eyes! Oh fuck! He was going to be eaten <i>alive!</i>  Henrik screamed and panicked even more, his heart threatening to burst. His broken hand be damned! He wasn’t going down without a fight! </p><p>“FUCK YOU!!!” Henrik screamed until his voice was hoarse.</p><p>The being towering over him simply snickered.  "You'd like that, wouldn't you?  But I haven't had a helpless meal in soooooo long..."</p><p>Henrik suddenly realized that the incisions he had made on the once-corpse had now started to come loose.  Suddenly, the flaps of skin opened up wide, and before the doctor knew it, almost every organ started falling out...directly onto Henrik. The doctor <i>shrieked,</i> completely horrified as the being's intestines and remaining guts fell onto his face and body. Henrik sputtered and shook his head, trying to shake the organs and splattering juices from his lips and eyes, his chest heavy with slimy gore. The being laughed again, not giving Henrik enough time to register as it leaned down, latching onto Henrik’s neck, severing the skin with his sharp teeth. The doctor shrieked in agony but his breath came out short when the creature collapsed on top of Henrik and squeezed him tight. Henrik suddenly realized his body was being engulfed <i>inside</i> of this creature. Its hollow body was swallowing him whole…</p><p>Henrik immediately tried to thrash as much as he could, which was proving difficult due to the pressure and weight of the being's body, and how he was being <i>sucked</i> in.</p><p><i>"MMF!!!  MMHMMMPHFFFF!!!!"</i> the doctor's screams now muffled as he was pulled in further into the wet, dark cavern of the living corpse's body.  He could feel the organs coming to life, like slimy tentacles of the intestines were cocooning his body and eagerly pulling him in, wrapping him up like how a spider would ensnare its new found catch. The creature snarled, pressing down as much as it could to squeeze the doctor in further and further. Henrik went cross eyed, his vision blackening around the edges as he felt his body being devoured. It was a nightmare amongst nightmares. His life was ending and he was completely helpless to stop it. His mind went hazy, images of his life flashing before his eyes and the last thing he saw was the face of his young intern, Ethan, smiling and full of hope. He could only pray the young man wouldn’t come into work the next day.  Henrik vaguely felt the creature release his tight grip, the rest of his body completely numb as he sank into darkness, the last thing to go was his face being pressed up against the back of the hollowed rib cage, his skin molding into the flesh he came in contact with. The terrible being chuckled lowly as he absorbed the doctor's body fully into his own, sitting back on his heels as he watched how the loose flaps of his skin from the incisions slowly grew back in place and healed themselves, officially sealing up the unfortunate doctor inside.  The living corpse gave an almost satisfied sigh, feeling how Henrik's body steadily became one with his own, stealing the poor man's strength and life.</p><p>---</p><p>Ethan took his keys from his pocket and easily slid one into the lock of the building. The morning air was fresh, but damp, helping him clear his lungs out before he stepped into the dark morgue. He did notice Henrik’s car was still in the parking lot but paid it no mind. It wasn’t that unusual for the doctor to stay the night in his office. Ethan only hoped the crazy man got some sleep. More than likely, Ethan would find him asleep on his leather chair with a book over his face again. It was silly, really. Ethan just braced for it, ready to giggle at the doctor. The place seemed a bit more eerie than usual, though. Ethan couldn’t quite place the weird feeling. Nothing was amiss or out of place. The atmosphere just seemed more...dreadful. But he pressed on down the corridor, searching the various rooms as he passed, wondering if he’d see Henrik in one of them. No luck, and the last place he hadn’t looked was the man’s office. Ethan approached the wooden door and gave a gentle knock.</p><p>“Doctor Schneeplestein?” Ethan called out. “Are you in there, sir?”</p><p>“Yes, you can come in,” he heard the doctor’s voice call in answer. Ethan paused a split second before opening the door. He stepped in to find the doctor with his head down, completely dressed in his doctor’s frock, blue surgical hat, and thick black glasses. He was concentrating as he wrote on a piece of paper under a pale desk light. Ethan cleared his throat, making the doctor look up with a smile.</p><p>“Ethan, my boy. You’re here early,” Henrik acknowledged him. </p><p>“It’s 6 am, sir. I always come in at this time, remember?” Ethan said with a tilt of his head.</p><p>“Ah, yes. Silly me. I must be tired,” Henrik chuckled at him before putting them in a short silence. “Uh, Please, come sit. I just made some fresh coffee, if you’d like some.”</p><p>Ethan nodded his head and walked over in silence before sitting in the leather chair. He bounced his leg while Henrik stood to retrieve a cup and the coffee pot. Ethan didn’t know why but this all felt...off, even though everything looked perfectly normal. Well, as normal as a medical office in a morgue can be. Ethan just waited patiently until he had to take the cup from Henrik’s hands gently.</p><p>“With all due respect, sir, are you feeling alright?” Ethan inquired shyly, sipping from his cup. </p><p>“But of course, Ethan. I’m just fine. Maybe a little tired, but nothing I can’t handle. Why do you ask?” Henrik asked slowly.</p><p>“Uh...n-no real reason. You’re just not as chipper like you normally are,” Ethan managed to murmur, his palms feeling a bit sweaty. </p><p>“I can assure you, my dear boy, I’m in good health. I haven’t felt this good in...ages it seems,” Henrik offered a toothy smile...a sharp toothy smile. Were his canines always that long? “In fact, my boy, I’m in such a good mood, why don’t I let you take the reins today, hmm? There’s a new cadaver that came in last night while you were away. Died of mysterious circumstances. What do you say?”</p><p>Ethan suddenly brightened up.” Really? You think I’m ready?”</p><p>“I know you are, my boy. I trust you. Do you trust me?”</p><p>“Of course I do!” Ethan said excitedly. </p><p>“Good, Good. How about we get started then, hmm?” Henrik smiled at him. Ethan didn’t have a chance to address the green glow in the doctor’s eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>